1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a random bit generator and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a low-power random bit generator and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the increasing importance of information security, the importance of a random number generator (RNG) generating a key used for encryption and decryption also increases. The RNG includes a random bit generator (RBG) for generating a random bit and a post-processor for increasing the randomness of the random bit generated by the random bit generator.
When the RNG is installed in a mobile system such as a smart card, it is desirable for the operating current of the RNG to be low and the layout area of the RNG on a chip to be small. Accordingly, it is desired to provide an RNG circuit having a simple structure and a small layout area with a low operating current, as well as an included random bit generator.